


the beast howls in my veins

by tosca1390



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/pseuds/tosca1390
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sienna is in the Lauren family quarters, helping Toby and Marlee with their homework, when the strangest sensation of rage seizes her.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beast howls in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for some comment ficathon months ago, trolololo.

*

Sienna is in the Lauren family quarters, helping Toby and Marlee with their homework, when the strangest sensation of rage seizes her. 

Toby looks up immediately, even before she pushes away from the kitchen table and presses a hand to her chest. “What’s wrong?” he asks urgently, setting his pad down. 

Wetting her lips, she takes a deep breath and focuses. The force of it is coming from the bond, from Hawke; they refuse to shield each other from even the most disagreeable of reactions, especially with the den settled and the immediate danger passed. I won’t hide if you won’t, he told her in the deep dark silence of their cabin, alone and away from the den for a brief night. The ice-blue eyes of the wolf stared at her, and she stared back, unrelenting. She will not be cowed. 

“It isn’t me,” she reassures Toby, as Marlee looks up from her datapad and glances between her cousins. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t feel fine,” Toby mutters. 

Nausea threatens to overwhelm her; she pushes the ache of it away, suppresses it. She cannot shield the bond, or else it will make everything worse. Whatever has Hawke this upset, to close herself off would only set off a domino effect, ramping his emotions up even more. 

“It’s really nothing,” she says to Toby, giving Marlee a little smile. “Let’s finish up.”

The depths of her abilities and emotions have been laid fully bare to Hawke. She wonders whether now, he will do the same. 

There is a furious knocking on the door not an hour later, when Sienna is so faint with ache and longing and sharp fury that she’s sure there are circles darkening beneath her eyes. She sends Toby and Marlee to their rooms to wash up for dinner, as Walker is sure to be home soon, and moves to the front door. When she opens it, Hawke is there, gaze icy and knuckles white. The line of his jaw is too tight, the tendons of his throat strained. 

“What – “ she starts before he envelops her in his arms, hauling her up against his chest. The sheer physicality of the response is nothing of note; he is a particularly tactile wolf, especially with her. But it is the emotional intensity of it, the raw focus on her. She digs her fingers into the sleek silver-gold fall of his hair down the nape of his neck and holds on. Her face presses into the line of his throat. His mouth is near her ear and he grips her tightly around the waist, his fingers biting into her hip through the cool cotton of her shirt. 

“Okay,” she says after a moment, smoothing her palms over his neck, his shoulders. “Okay. Ready to talk?”

The only response is a growl, low in his chest. She feels the rough echo of it in her bones. 

“English would be preferable,” she says lightly. He likes it when she plays, teases. 

His mouth settles at her cheek. “I’m sorry,” he says at last, the words quiet and hoarse. 

She pulls back and meets his gaze, frowning slightly. “What happened?” 

“Not here,” he says, voice clipped. 

Walker arrives a few moments later, and she and Hawke are able to go back to their quarters, to the alpha rooms she has helped make her own. She feels like she finally belongs to a place as opposed to shifting aimlessly. In the privacy of their rooms, she turns to him as he shuts the door and plants her hands on her hips. 

“So?”

Hawke runs a hand through his hair, eyes still hard and dark with anger. “Someone sent a messenger for you.”

“Ming,” she says, a frisson of fear touching her under the skin. 

“Yes,” Hawke grits out. 

“And?” she asks. 

Hawke’s lips pull back. The wolf is riding high against the skin. She can see him in the pale blue of his eyes, the white sharp sheen of his teeth. “It can’t be delivered.”

Oh. Sienna blinks. “You killed the messenger.”

“I had to,” he says. “He had a gun trained on Riley as he was delivering it.”

There is a hurricane inside of him, she thinks as she watches him. A hurricane to match the firestorm lacing her blood, her bones. 

“Okay,” she says at last, crossing the room to wrap her arms around him. When he comes to her with blood on his hands, all she will ever do is accept. They are cut from similar cloths. 

He slants a kiss over her mouth, strong and wanting and powerful. She can taste the fury, the lust there; she thinks to taste the beat of his heart. His hands are heavy on the line of her spine as he pulls her close. 

“He won’t have you,” he growls out against her lips. Possession and need catches her right in the gut. 

“No,” she says, for she knows that for sure. Either she will die, or Ming will. 

Hawke blinks those terribly blue eyes at her, and kisses her once more, presses her back against the door and moves his hands over the lithe line of her body. Sienna arches into the touch and kisses back, her fingers light on the nape of his neck. She holds him tight, as he holds her; love comes on all days. 

*


End file.
